


Listen To My Heartbeat

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (a few additional ish a/b/o stuff that I yeeted in), (or it could be full on dubcon idk), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cliffhangers, Coming Untouched, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: How did I end up like this?Tetsurou growls, staring at the sleeping prince’s form, his heart beating wildly. He never got so nervous with his kills before, and even just by being at the open door, able to inhale the prince’s scent is enough to make his heart race, like never before.I’m just a paid assassin… I kill the whelp, and I get paid.Or,more in the notes.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Listen To My Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I commented on [Phix's](https://twitter.com/phixuscarus) Day 4 piece because she's amazeballs, (WHILE AT WORK LOL) and then remembered the existence of this fic.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that I abandoned this a year ago, fam, and spent ten minutes looking for the titled I saved it under, which is from ‴Heartbeat‴ by 2PM, the only KPop song I'll admit having listened to.

_ How did I end up like this? _ Tetsurou growls, staring at the sleeping prince’s form, his heart beating wildly. He never got so nervous with his kills before, and even just by being at the open door, able to inhale the prince’s scent is enough to make his heart  _ race _ , like never before. _ I’m just a paid assassin… I kill the whelp, and I get paid. _

But that’s not what his alpha instincts are telling him.

+++

“You must be desperate,” Tetsurou leans against a pillar, scowling at the rebel side’s leader. “He’s not even the heir apparent. He’s only the younger prince. His claim to the throne will only be of threat if the  _ actual _ heir apparent dies. Shouldn’t it be more logical to kill them both?”

“You’re only an assassin, why are you so chatty?” the leader—he thinks he’s the most economically influential one in Kanto or whatever—growls at him; he just scoffs. As if some alpha from a corrupted bloodline would scare him. “You kill the whelp, and I pay you well. That’s how it goes.”

“I wasn’t getting any new calls recently anyways… but you’re only paying me six million?  **_What the fuck?_ ** ” he ‘accidentally’ uses his alpha command tone, making even a few betas in the room flinch.

“As you pointed out, he’s not the heir apparent, and this is simply a warning message to the Queen for betraying her people,” the leader shrugs. “Fortnight. Longer than that, and I’m not paying you at all.”

“Your high confidence in my abilities only strokes my ego,” he waves his hand at his employer as he walks out of the room.

_ This is going to be fun _ , he thinks to himself, reaching for one of his hideouts in various regions of Japan in quick strides. _ Never been to the Capitol for an assignment before. _

///

Tetsurou much prefers riding his motorcycle whenever he has to travel long distances, but he figures stealth is the key to getting inside the palace walls. Since his bike is personalised, he knows it’s going to attract lots of attention.

“At least I can put more in this junk of a car,” he mumbles, parking his black Range Rover. He leaves his weapons in the trunk when he checks in.

“Have you heard?” the employee asks rather randomly. “They’re going to start the festivals for Prince Kei tonight!”

“Oh?” honestly, Tetsurou gives more shit about rescuing stray cats than some privileged brat’s birthday. “I didn’t realise that.”

“It starts today and lasts until the day of his Highness’ actual birthday—a fortnight from now,” the beta employee is kind enough to supply him all the details.

“Ah.”

Since Tetsurou hasn’t been to Capitol since he was taken away when he was around five, six, he doesn’t remember much about this place. His parents were betas, but both of them had quite some power in the regional economy. Only memory he has of them is his mother reading some poetry as his father played the bamboo flute.

All he knows is that he was sold to some slaver and someone from some assassin group ‘bought’ him. He should be grateful he didn’t become some sex slave. He was ten, eleven when the group got him out, so it was probably hard for anyone to tell he was an alpha. Especially if they knew who his parents were, given, well, they were betas, weren’t they?

He quickly took charge once he mastered all the techniques. He abused the fact that he’s alpha to rise to his undisputed place as the leader of the League of Assassins. Of course, he had skills to back up his place.

_ Wonder if that yellow eyed kid is around… _ Tetsurou finds himself wondering.

He had no intention of killing his target as soon as he got here. His employer is shitty, and there was no mention of bonus quicker he finishes his job.

It’s a new moon, Tetsurou notices that when it’s around ten at night and it feels darker than it should be. He buys some snacks, chowing them down when he hears a horn.

“Oh goody,” he growls, not pleased he dropped half his bag of small dried mackerel pieces.

He feels his senses sharpening as the royal family approaches, his heart quickening a tad bit. He isn’t sure why. Despite being an alpha, he was never once attracted to other people. He just… wasn’t. He had omegas in heat throwing themselves at him, but he still didn’t want to fuck them. His _ alpha _ didn’t want to do anything with them.

“Make way for Prince Kei!” the annoying guy announces.

_ So only the Prince is out tonight? Or is it going to be like that for the rest of the festival? _ Tetsurou curls his lips up in satisfaction.  _ I didn’t need my climbing gears if that was the case _ .

His alpha reacts again when the Prince is within his range of sight. Since he has no real experiences with fighting his alpha instincts, he clenches his teeth, fists balled in his jeans pockets.

He makes the mistake of looking up at the time for the Prince to pass by him.

_ Colour of pale silvery-yellow moon of the full moon _ , Tetsurou covers his mouth with one hand as the Prince’s eyes widen, causing his white mare to stop in her tracks.  _ Why do they _ …

“Your Highness?” the announcer guy stops as well, their guards closing their formation a little bit. “Are you okay, your Highness?”

_ We’re still staring at each other… but he’s a Prince? Both his parents are alphas, and same with his older brother… unless his alpha instincts can tell I’m here to kill him, he shouldn’t be drawn to me… _

“I… I don’t feel well. Can we cut this short tonight?” Prince Kei smiles, though forced.

“I mean, if you… your parents would understand…”

_ Stop looking at me! Why are you looking at me? Why does my alpha want me to follow you? _ Tetsurou growls, not sure if any sounds escaped from him.

And the Prince fucking flinches. Not a lot, but he still does, noticeable due to their proximity.

///

Tetsurou couldn’t get a wink of sleep. All he can see—both in his head and in front of him—is the image of those pristine silvery-yellow eyes never breaking contact with him last night.

He takes a shower and gets dressed. He has to get within the target’s inhabiting area to familiarise himself before killing the whelp. He tries to push that haunting pair of yellow eyes out of his mind.

The palace ground isn’t too large, and climbing the surrounding walls since they’re not so tall either wouldn’t be much of a problem. If picking the door lock doesn’t work, he can always blast it off.

///

As he thought earlier, climbing the wall surrounding the palace was the least of Tetsurou’s problems. He lands onto the balcony of someone’s bed chamber pretty quickly, and he has zero problems picking it open. The starlit room seems to be at least twice as big as his entire apartment suite, but he figures this is what one’d get for being born a Prince.

“Heh,” he sees the Prince laid his glasses on the bedside table. “He somehow manages to look even younger and more vulnerable without his glasses.”

Tetsurou unsheathes his dagger quickly, spinning it by its handle a few times before pointing the blade-end at the Prince’s throat.

It’s then when his heart starts racing, his alpha instincts screaming at him to lose the dagger.

Surprised by himself, he goes to the door leading to the balcony, his other hand clutching at his chest.

__

_ How did I end up like this? _ Tetsurou growls, staring at the sleeping prince’s form, his heart beating wildly. He never got so nervous with his kills before, and even just by being at the open door, able to inhale the prince’s scent is enough to make his heart  _ race _ , like never before. _ I’m just a paid assassin… I kill the whelp, and I get paid. _

But that’s not what his alpha instincts are telling him.

“Tet-chan…”

Tetsurou’s alpha howls at the Prince’s word. He finds himself being led to the bed by some invisible force. He kneels by the massive bed, lips parted.

“My Prince,” he wants to be sarcastic, but his words come out as reverent. His alpha commands him to close the distance between their lips, and he listens to his instinct.

And that’s when those silvery-yellow eyes snap open.

+++

Kei always found it ironic that he’s the first omega from both his bloodlines in _ centuries _ . He  _ is _ Prince after all, younger or not, and even on his mother’s side, there were a few betas sprinkled in here and there, but he’d probably have to dig in further than a few centuries.

Only his parents, his older brother, and his personal assistant knew of his secret. It’s really risky whenever his heat falls into the time of important festivals and events, so taking suppressants to prevent that from happening as much as possible was a must.

Being surrounded by alphas in the palace definitely helped to mask his scent. Despite being an omega, he had to take scent blockers so no enemies of the throne could possibly tell he was an omega.

He really hates being an omega. It gave him a weakness no other royal would usually have. He wonders if someone knows he’s an omega and would have him bonded as a political move  _ against _ his brother.

Given that, Kei was surprised when he was on the usual route for the night of the festival honouring his birthday and saw someone.

Haunting hazel eyes that look more amber—like a cat’s—under certain lighting.

When he was a kid, Kei’d have his personal assistant sneak him out of the palace whenever his parents were out of the Prefecture for political stuff. He ran into  _ Tet-chan _ during the second time he ever did that. He was a kid, so was  _ Tet-chan _ , and none of them cared much about the hierarchy in both senses.

Not frequently, but after about a year passed since he started doing that,  _ his Tet _ - _ chan _ disappeared. He had his personal assistant find what happened. He was told the hazel-eyed kid moved far away.

Now, he’s dreaming that Tet-chan is in his chamber, his body yearning for the other, a breath’s distance away from kissing… it’s like he can almost smell him.

“Tet-chan…”

Kei wakes up, his rational side of the brain alarmed from the overwhelming, _ unknown _ , alpha pheromones wafting strongly in his chamber. It takes a split second to figure out the reason, amber eyes obscuring anything else from his field of view.

_ His omega whines, telling him to embrace the alpha and _ submit _. _

__

“How—”

Kei is allowed outside his palace only after taking the strongest scent blocker and wearing an outerwear that carries his family’s scent so no one can detect his omega scent. That meant the vaguest form of freedom was allowed.

This amber-eyed alpha stole his first kiss to shut him up.

He should be mad.

He should be mad since his first kiss was stolen.

He should be mad since this stranger harassed a _ Prince _ .

But he can’t find himself being mad for any of the valid reasons.

He’s mad because this alpha abandoned him even before they would have presented.

He’s mad because it took so damn long for this alpha to find him away.

He’s mad because this it’s his _ Tet-chan _ .

“Shit,” Tet-chan _ —or rather,  _ Tetsurou _ — _ curses. “Didn’t plan that at all.” He’s a bit reluctant when Tetsurou moves away.

“What are you—”

Kei got too wrapped up with his omega instincts to notice the dagger in Tetsurou’s hand.

“Well, it’s exactly how it looks like,” Tetsurou clicks his tongue. “In my defence, it was too damn long ago, and I did not know you were a Prince.”

He does the most logical thing to do; he slaps the alpha across his face as hard as he can.

Tetsurou growls, eyes hardening by a degree, before he speaks. “Dare to hit me again, and I’ll have you bound.”

Kei’s omega wants to submit, but as a Prince, it’s hard to take orders from someone. “Funny. You think you’re the only alpha trying to order me around?”

“Jesus, you reek of alpha scents. Your family, I’d presume?” despite the fucking dagger in his hand,  _ and _ after being caught, Tetsurou sounds too nonchalant and casual.

“Killing me won’t do anything, Tet-chan. You know that my brother’s the heir apparent and both of us dead is a better impact scenario?”

“You do realise I know you’re an omega and order you around if I wanted to?” he gulps at Tetsurou’s words. He’s been aware ever since he presented.

“Try it,” he rolls his eyes.

Kei can’t breathe when Tetsurou’s face gets too close again, but he doesn’t feel a kiss following soon after. He regrets for the first time he decided to sleep shirtless, especially when his assassin grabs him by his throat, speaking in that abhorrent alpha command tone.

_ “ _ **_Get on the floor, on your knees, your hands behind your back_ ** ,” Tetsurou purrs, forcing Kei’s omega to submit. “ **_Good boy._ ** ” Even without additional commands, he parts his mouth.

__

_ How is it that it’s harder to ignore his commands when I was forced to learn how to ignore them? It was years after years of my parents lightheartedly trying to order me, I was somewhat able to block them so that my Kingdom can be as safe as it can be with me as a burden _ , Kei doesn’t want to admit what his omega instincts knew the moment he woke up.

It’s a torture watching Tetsurou shimmy out of his black leggings. He seems only half-hard, but that’s precisely the moment when a wave of heat courses through his blood. He hears his blood racing in his ears.

_ Not now! _

+++

There’s a shift in the air. Tetsurou figured out they made the prince take scent blockers. He knows this is Kei from his earliest memories. He knows that he’s an omega, highly susceptible to his alpha commands.

“… Kei?” at his voice, the prince looks up, his beautiful silvery-yellow eyes dilated. A dark blush covers his entire face. “Kei?”

“ _ Alpha _ ,” the Prince whines.

_ Did… I can tell his heat started, but was it triggered because I was being forcible or… _

It was a widely-popular belief that seeing one’s fated mate could trigger an omega’s heat, first or not. He never believed in such bullshit, but looking at Kei— _ he means _ the prince _ … _

__

“I only commanded that way to demonstrate I’m not a typical assassin, but…”

Tetsurou was trained to ignore omegas in heat for his kills. He was used to taking no hesitance in killing people regardless of their status.

He bends Kei backward against his stupidly massive bed, using his dagger to rip open the silk pyjama bottom.  _ Mine _ . He doesn’t want to waste any time before claiming what’s his, driving into  _ his omega _ ’s tight wet heat all the way to the hilt. He growls in a possessive manner, a bit surprised that was enough to trigger Kei’s first release of the night. Putting his logical side to the corner of his mind, he starts thrusting wildly, the Prince’s whines and whimpers only goading him to keep going after his omega reaches his high after high.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” that seems to be the only word Kei can form.

Tetsurou feels his primal alpha instincts to claim his mate; he wants to fight it.

Right before his knot starts to flare, he pulls out just long enough to get Kei in a traditional mounting position.

“ **_Will you let me taste you, Kei-chan? Make you mine?_ ** ” Tetsurou finds himself using his alpha command voice again, more out of instinct than to scare the Prince. He can’t tell when, but his mouth is already at Kei’s scent gland, nipping without breaking skin.

“Always been  _ my _ alpha’s,” comes Kei’s breathless response.

Tetsurou drives back in, biting into the scent gland simultaneously. He doesn’t know if it’s his knot triggering Kei’s climax or it’s the other way around, but this one seems more intense from his claiming bite.

He wants everyone in the damn palace to have heard the cute little howl Kei let out.

+++

Kei knows his heat isn’t over, just a short break from being knotted, but having a hazy version of what happened doesn’t supply more than the fact that Tetsurou knotted him.

And with his returning sense, he can also tell the stinging pain on his neck.

His omega seems pleased.

“Did you…?”

“No, it was the invisible oni,” Tetsurou rolls his eyes, lying on his side, looking like a satisfied cat.

“So you took my first kiss _ and _ my first time?” Kei has to try his hardest not to yell.

“Your first…?

“Only four people know I’m an omega. Do you think I have a history of bedding people?” he blushes. “Well—”

The second wave starts too soon for his liking.

Since he never had an alpha helping him during his heat, he wonders how long this will be.

///

Kei doesn’t know how many days in the festivals in honour of his birthday have passed, especially when Tetsurou is busy creating a love bite on the inside of his arm after his heat ended.

“Mind getting off of me so I can take a bath?” Kei checks his watch and gets relieved his heat lasted three days with  _ a little help _ .

“Is that how you talk to your alpha?” Tetsurou seems too pleased to take his words offensively.

“It is, when he prevents me from getting all the dried cum off my skin,” he growls, only to get a growl back and make him omega mewl.

Before he can protest, the assassin sent to kill him scoops him off his bed and carries him to the bathroom. He’s too content being close to his alpha—his mate—to do anything apart from purring.

“There’re at least a hundred different kinds of bath bombs here, Kei,” Tetsurou comments after setting him down in the bigger claw-footed tub.

“I’m a Prince, remember? Also, calming scents make my heats more tolerable,” he turns the knobs to his preferred temperature.

“Figuratively speaking, if I became your official consort, would I have all of this?” Tetsurou picks up one of the pink bombs—Kei thinks it’s either Bubble Gum Sparkle or Rose Moon Dust—and returns to his side.

“If I omit that you initially sneaked into my chamber because you were paid to kill me, probably,” his omega yearns for more touches from his alpha even after the heat, and Kei has no objections.

“Well, I’m not paid, it’s a pay-after-the-deed, and I wasn’t happy with the reward he was gonna give me anyways,” Tetsurou spits out like it’s the most natural thing to do, telling his freshly claimed mate that he was supposed to kill the said mate.

“How long?”

Tetsurou looks puzzled for a second before getting the meaning. “A decade or so. Wasn’t really taught how to shoot since that’d make my job a bit less stealthy.”

“We were both kids when it happened. They told me you moved away but the older-me knows better,” his voice trembles from gut-feelings.

“The night my parents were murdered, I was sold off. Since they weren’t sure if I was going to be a beta like my parents… they didn’t want me listed… it’s not as rare as an omega being born from alpha parents, but I guess they didn’t want to accidentally sell me to a brothel… if I wasn’t a beta or an omega since alpha prostitutes are kind of hard to train…”

“They can order their way out of unwanted prostitution, I get it,” he wants them to change topics.

“An alpha assassin sounds better, I guess? The then-group leader bought me when I was eleven or something, I was scared, really, and he told me I can be strong so what happened to my parents won’t happen to me.”

“It won’t happen to you if your employer doesn’t decide to kill you,” he hisses.

“Well, he’s the leader of the secret rebellion group. I’m not sure if they knew it was the time for your festival, but they chose now to hire me,” Tetsurou looks like he wants to fall asleep in the warmth of bubble gum scent wafting around them.

“There’s a… secret rebellion group…?”

Tetsurou’s hazel eyes narrow a bit. “Only the group leader and his men know… about a couple dozen people, I’d say.”

“You have no intention of killing me, do you?” he tilts his head back, hitting Tetsurou’s shoulder.

“Why would I kill my fated mate? You’re worth a lot more than anyone can offer me for killing someone,” their noses nuzzle, and Kei finds himself purring again.

“Aren’t you romantic,” he scoffs. “I don’t think my parents know my heat was triggered early, but they might since…”

“Since you’re an extremely sensitive omega who just got fucked for the first time? Cause probably the entire prefecture heard you?” Tetsurou sounds way too pleased.

“Since I know for sure my  _ aniki  _ will barge in any second, and even if I hid you somewhere, he’d detect my scent change after locking myself up for a few days…” he replies shyly.

Kei clicks his tongue, telling his  _ aniki _ he’s fine now, and he just wants to get dressed before seeing anyone in the palace. Whatever concoction of drugs he took before this  _ extremely _ unexpected heat took place are out of his system now, not to mention it’s impossible to block out the scent he has now as a newly claimed. Tetsurou looks too smug for his liking, curled up like a cat.

“How do I explain this? Telling my brother off only bought me a few minutes’ time before my personal assistant comes knocking,” Kei growls at his mate.

“‘I met this insanely hot alpha and I couldn’t help myself’?”

“I’ll throw you into the dungeons myself,” he promises sweetly.

Seeing no better option than to take Tetsurou with him as he approaches the dining hall, he spots—

“Yo,” Prince Akiteru, his  _ aniki _ , the heir apparent, sort of ambushes him before he sets a foot onto the red rug at the door. “So this is the mystery alpha I got a whiff of twenty years ago…”

“I don’t know what you mean,  _ nii-san _ ,” Kei ignores the warning growl from his alpha.

“Don’t act like I didn’t notice you sneaking off when you were so little, Kei! Or did you think your personal assistant wouldn’t tell me beforehand?”

“Oh,” he should’ve figured the security measures haven’t changed much since he was a small child, showing omega traits.

“And he’s wearing your clothes,” his older brother grins. “Our parents were worried you decided it’s okay to meet up with whomever you please days before your festival started, and the fact that they had some visiting mayor ask if there was an omega in the palace was not the best…” his older brother’s eyes shift, not just in way of who he’s looking at, but  _ how _ as he studies Tetsurou. “You almost put the rebellion side to an advantage by triggering Kei’s heat, do you know that?”

_ Is he testing Tet-chan…? _

“Hm? Rebellions?” despite the fact that he’s talking to the heir apparent, Tetsurou doesn’t seem so bothered. “I’m surprised people whose asses have been held by chairs so high even  _ noticed _ the unhappy peasants. You don’t even have to look far, your Highness. I lived in the suburbs near the Capital, born to beta parents. I still saw all the shit happening, and regardless of how old I was, I still know there’s more filth in this world than the extravagant lifestyle you were born into.”

Out of pure instinct, Kei dodges sideways when his older brother lunges at his mate. His omega knows better than to get between two alphas.

“Is that how you talk to a prince?” it’s not spoken in an alpha tone, but Kei still flinches.

“It’s how I talk to an asshole who treats  _ my _ mate like he’s a child just because he’s not an alpha like the rest of your privileged family,” Tetsurou growls, the sound exciting Kei’s omega more than frightening him.

_ Wait… _

“Mate…?” Kei’s older brother whispers. “I was going to let it slide by if it was just a hookup because you happened to pass by, but _ mate _ ? Scents mingle easily especially if the omega just finished their heat! Do you know how this is going to affect the kingdom?”

“You’re so selfish, your Highness,” Tetsurou smirks. “Perhaps I should have negotiated harder so my assignment was you.”

+++

“Perhaps I should have negotiated harder so my assignment was you,” Tetsurou snaps, the words leaving before he could stop them.

“Tet-chan!” Kei hisses, letting him know it’s crystal-clear there was an unspoken ‘instead’.

__

_ Ah, _ Tetsurou sighs, figuring his big mouth will get him hanged and quartered even if he’s never found by that asshole alpha who confronted him for this little kill.

He catches the horribly thrown punch the heir apparent tries to slug him with. He’s an assassin, he doesn’t expect a lot of people to best him at physical combat.

“I can break your hand so easily, your Highness, whether I mean to or not,” Tetsurou hums, twisting it slightly before kicking the Prince off of him. “I don’t plan on getting killed when I decided to forfeit my kill. The pay was horrible anyways, not to mention _ pointless _ .”

“You’re not so bright, are you?” the princely asshole grins. “If I was left thinking you saw Kei in the crowd on the first night of the festival, you’re less likely to be killed. We can pardon you for breaching the royal security, and in time, make you his official consort. You blabbed, so our only logical course of action is to execute for treason.”

“Last time I checked, Kei’s head is still attached to his neck,” he dusts off. “Do you think I’d like my life in this prison anyways? I grew up hating the bourgeoisie, being near the royal family would drive me nuts.”

“Gosh, you were cuter in my vague memories,” Kei sighs. “I’m starved, and my asshole brother decided to pick a fight with my asshole mate. I’m leaving you both here to go ‘bout alpha brooding and eat.”

The princely asshole leaves them alone, glaring at them both. Tetsurou nibbles on his toasts before noticing his mate is barely eating anything.

“This little plate probably is worth more than my entire closet and here you are, eating one flake of a cereal per minute,” Tetsurou spears an Italian sausage and prods it against Kei’s lips. “ **_Eat_ ** **.”**

“Isn’t that cheating?” he’s not so sure if Kei is resisting his command or just amused. Whatever the case is, the prince flicks his tongue under the small piece of meat before tugging it off, chewing on it with a grin.

“I can’t—”

__

_ I can’t let you starve yourself when I just found you again _ , he looks down, unable to face Kei.

“Are you worried ‘cause I just got out of my heat? I suppose it’s different this time since I had you…” Kei spins the spoon before getting some cereal on it. “Strange, isn’t it? I guess having alpha genes somewhere in my DNA let me grow weirdly tall. I’m not really a fan of eating unless it’s sweet things.”

“You made your personal assistant buy us strawberry cream crepe once,” Tetsurou can practically hear Kei purr at the recollection.

Coming (breaking) inside the palace was Tetsurou’s original plan, but stuff happened so he doesn’t know if he still has to watch out for his neck. It’s not going to take long before his employer finds out he broke into the palace, but…

_ I didn’t realise this is risky for the royal family as well, _ he stops walking.  _ They want to keep it a secret that the younger prince is an omega but if the rebellion group finds out… _

“I say I meet your parents, Kei,” Tetsurou suggests.

“If  _ nii-san  _ blabbed, they’ll know you were sent to kill me, not because you were drawn by your instincts,” Kei sips his strawberry smoothie.

“I was drawn by my instincts,” he admits. “I… I may not have come back here since I was taken away, but I knew I had to come back to Capitol. I could refuse my assignment and get out of that safe house without being killed by the leader’s goons. I took this knowing I’d die either way.”

He gets a surprise when Kei suddenly wraps his arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. Such an act is uncommon in an assassin’s world, so he just stays still.

“I’m still glad I found my alpha,” Kei nuzzles his nose into Tetsurou’s neck, right where his scent gland is. “Aren’t you?”

“I’m glad I found my Tsukki,” the nickname slips out so easily and effortlessly, Tetsurou scans for the Prince’s reaction.

“You still remember that nickname, huh?” Kei giggles. “Come. Let’s meet my parents.”

///

The announcer guy, well, announces Tetsurou’s and Kei’s arrival to the throne room. Tetsurou gulps as he meets the steely gaze of the older alpha male. The King doesn’t look so pleased, but there’s a smile on the Queen’s face.

“Prince Akiteru told us about the young alpha you… secretly met up with as a child, Prince Kei,” the King begins. “And now we finally meet him.”

“Your Majesty, I’m—”

“Usually,” the King cuts him off. “Royals marry their arranged one. But I can see the red string of fate worked out between the two of you if you two met again after twenty years. Prince Kei, did you really think I’d be left in the dark when you seemed so happy whenever I was out of the Prefecture? I knew you met your fated even when you were too young to realise that.”

“Father, I’m sorry I was so careless,” Kei apologises. “Had I been more apt as a prince, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Marrying you off to an alpha you didn’t trust was not in our plans, Kei,” the King’s voice softens, and dropping the title ‘Prince’ makes him sound nicer. “However, the festival in honour of Prince Kei’s birthday has been going on for four days and he only came out for a stroll on the first day. We can’t let the people know Prince Kei is an omega, so we have just told the public he’s sick. Suddenly announcing his newfound mate is ill-advised.”

“Father—”

“Prince Kei,” the Queen clears her throat. “We’re happy you found your mate. That’s what your father is trying to say. Isn’t that right, dear?”

“I—yes,” the King steps down very easily.  _ So it’s  _ that _ kind of alpha-alpha relationship, hm? _ “You’re dismissed. And Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Tetsurou inclines his head.

“Just remember  _ I  _ remember who your parents really were.”

///

“Who were your parents, Tet-chan?” Kei snarls at him, sour scent from being annoyed wafting in his room.

“I don’t know! I barely remember them! I know they were betas, and that’s about it!” Tetsurou replies honestly, careful not to use his alpha command tone. “The reason why I couldn’t see you anymore after I turned six was because I was sold off into some kinda slavery. Or I  _ would _ have been if this assassination group hadn’t ‘adopted me’. That’s why I was sent to kill you, Kei. Because it was my job to do so.”

“But you didn’t kill me,” Kei whispers. “Your instincts took over.”

“And I’m glad they did,” he pulls his mate into a hug, trying to sooth him. Sweeter scent starts wafting from his mate, which seems like a good thing. “I wouldn’t have gotten to see how cute you sound during sex.

Tetsurou doesn’t think he deserved the little slap his mate gave him.

“You deserved it,” Kei deadpans. “Having an alpha during my heat was… not unpleasant. I always had to suffer for five days, my body desperately yearning for someone—yearning for you.”

“How come no one knows you’re an omega apart from your family?”

“And my personal assistant, but that’s because they are the people I spend the most time with,” Kei scowls.

“I just think—mother of fuck!”

Tetsurou realises a moment too late why his alpha instincts didn’t like Prince Akiteru before he gets tranqed.

///

By the time Tetsurou wakes up, hours must have passed because he can tell it’s dark out even with a fucking blindfold on.

“I thought all kinks had to be negotiated?” Tetsurou snarls, able to detect Kei’s pheromones that were saying he’s in distress. “Also, you set me up, didn’t you, you fucked up asshat?”

“I’m surprised you found out this late,” Prince Akiteru’s voice can be heard. “Though I never intended Kei to be hurt.”

“You started the Rebellion but got someone else to take the blame so you can become the new King so easily,” he tries to stay calm when his alpha instincts are yelling at him to try to free his wrists somehow and get to Kei. 

“Kei is safe, calm your pheromones; I got a few omegas working for me, you know,” Prince Akiteru snaps his fingers and his blindfold is removed.

He’s inside the bastard’s room, that’s what he can tell by the lavish interior. He can’t see it, but he can hear the trickling of an indoor fountain somewhere.

“Why would you do this?” Tetsurou asks, knowing it’s pointless.

“I’m not waiting another couple of decades for my throne, that’s what,” Prince Akiteru shrugs. “As long as Kei lives, you shouldn’t care. Although… I wasn’t sure you were actually his fated mate…”

“Did you string me along because of my reputation or because of my past with Kei?” he tugs at his bindings.

“A little bit of both. Besides, your mother was the last descendent from the  _ other _ royal bloodline, wasn’t she?”

_ What? _

“You didn’t know your mother hailed from the bloodline of Kurosaki Kingdom of the Old?”

Tetsurou is lost, but he decides to listen to Prince Akiteru ramble on.

“I suppose you were too young to learn about your true heritage. Kurosaki Kingdom had a tradition of—”

“Having only female monarchs, yes, I remember that from a super-brief history lesson I had as I was growing up,” Tetsurou really wishes he had his dagger with him.

“The Tsukishima bloodline has been tracking down its descendents for a while, as early as we found out there were some…  _ diluted _ bloodline fifty years before we conquered them… only the heir apparent would learn about this, but…”

Prince Akiteru strides towards him until he can lean down and curl his tainted finger under Tetsurou’s chin.

“On Kei’s birthday, I intend to give him the best birthday gift of becoming a King of the Kingdom my new one will oppose… don’t you think that’s great?” Prince Akiteru purrs before snapping his fingers.

And darkness claims him once more.

///

Everything Tetsurou tried to get his wrists unbound didn’t work. Even faux-seduction didn’t work. His guards won’t even come near him so he can use force to somehow cause them to drop the keys for his handcuffs either.

“Guess none of them is stupid enough…” Tetsurou sighs.

His alpha instincts are telling him that he needs to check up on Kei no matter what, as it’s been three days since the last time he saw him. 

_ If all the guards on me are alphas, I can’t command them into freeing me. I tried in the least conspicuous way possible but none of my attempts worked, _ Tetsurou thinks to himself.

Tetsurou starts crawling towards the guard, desperate enough to try  _ this _ . 

He may be good at close combats, but without the usage of his arms, it’s hard to get things done properly.

As quietly and swiftly as possible, Tetsurou stands up and butts the only guard at the door with his head. His aim is slightly off, so he hits the guy in the throat instead of his nose, but before the guard can radio the others, he knees the guy hard in the guts and hears soft grunts before they’re unconscious.

“And of _ course _ , this is the grunt that doesn’t have any keys…” Tetsurou curses his luck. 

He doesn’t know his way around this stupid palace at all. He doesn’t know what exactly Prince Akiteru is planning, but he figures finding the princely asshole is more important than anything else right now, logically speaking.

He has to suppress his instincts for a bit.

  
  


He manages to find a really large looking room in the palace maybe an hour of wandering later. He had to put down a few of the guards, but apart from that, nothing exciting happened. He doesn’t know if Kei’s room is close, but he’s starting to detect the faintest scents of an omega in distress.

“Knew you’d come looking for me, Kuroo,” is the first thing Akiteru says when he kicks the door down. “I didn’t put you in a room with doors for a good reason.”

“Found that a little suspicious myself but thought I’d roll with it,” he starts releasing his alpha hormones, not caring that the other is also an alpha.

“I have the keys, but if you kill me, you won’t ever get it,” Akiteru states.

“That means it’s not on you, huh,” Tetsurou muses to himself. “I’m in the mood to kill you, so tell me more about my mother.”

“Sure, a weaponless killer… what else do you want to learn apart from the fact that I killed your parents and arranged  _ everything _ ?”

“You were barely sixteen…” goosebumps run down his spine. “You planned your rebellion when you were barely a teen?”

“I always wanted to become the King, Kuroo,” Akiteru hums.

Tetsurou loses his patience and delivers a low kick aimed for Akiteru’s knee, sweeping him off his feet.

“By the way?” a cold smirk is on Akiteru’s face. “While I’m meaning to make Kei a useless King… he’s not going to be the same Kei anymore when you two reunite.”

“What the fuck do you mean? **_Tell me now, you asshole!_** ” 

Whether Tetsurou’s alpha pheromones were strong enough to overpower Akiteru or not, the princely asshole grins before saying,

“I sold him off somewhere interesting.”


End file.
